


He's a Mercy main.

by J65



Category: Jeff Kaplan - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kaplan - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, RPF, Smut, jeff - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: The reader is obsessed with Jeff Kaplan to the point where it's absolutely terrifying and unhealthy.
Relationships: Jeff Kaplan/Reader
Kudos: 1





	He's a Mercy main.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like Subway.

Today you were going to Blizzcon, and you couldn't wait to meet Jeff. You'd be lying if you said you weren't completely in love with him, so you were obviously excited. Blizzcon took place in a different country though, so you had to take an aeroplane over, but that was no issue as you loved flying.

You were packing and you were ticking off things on your checklist. Toothbrush. Check. Toiletries. Check. Fanfictions. Check. Laptop. Check. You had way too many things! By the time you had finished packing it was way past your bedtime, and the moment your head hit the pillow, you fell asleep instantly.

—————————————————

Your alarm beeped and you groggily opened your eyes. 4:30. Ridiculous. You had to take into account the different time zones though, as you didn't want to be late or too early. You got up, got dressed and ran downstairs, making sure to have breakfast and brush your teeth.

The taxi got here, ready to take you to the airport and you brought your case, shoved it in the boot and got in the back. The driver asked you where you were going and you said to meet Jeff Kaplan at Blizzcon. The driver said "A lot of people have been saying that recently." and you eagerly nodded, happy that there will be so many other people there.

—————————————————  
When you finally got to the airport, your plane was about 1 hour from leaving, so you went to get a snack from the nearest shop. 50 pence for a sandwich. Not bad. You also bought a bottle of water, but you made sure not to drink too much because you weren't in the mood for using an aeroplane toilet, and you were always funny about those sorts of things anyway.

After you had eaten your food, you went through customs and watched your luggage get put in the cargo department at the back of the plane. You boarded the plane and sat down, listening to the pilot tell you to put your seatbelts on, the safety instructions and everything. After all that had been sorted, you put your neck pillow on and drifted off to sleep.

—————————————————

 _Now arriving in California_. The pilots voice came over the intercom, waking you up. You yawned and looked out the window as the plane touched down on the runway. *Please set your watches to the time shown on the display near the front* said the pilot. Right. Gotta get the right time zone. You were practically overflowing with joy, the thought of meeting Jeff and getting to spend a ridiculous amount of money on overwatch merchandise getting to you in the best way.

You hopped off the plane as soon as you were allowed, and when you got your suitcase you opened it up, got out your unfold-able bike and set it up, opening up google maps and putting in the address of the hotel you were staying in. You felt independent, like a real adult.

—————————————————

When you finally got to the hotel, you checked the time, and it was 10PM. You couldn't go to sleep yet! You'd just slept. Ugh, this was going to be such a pain. You set an alarm for 6AM, as you needed to be at the con for 8:00, the time it started. You wanted to get as close to Jeff as possible, so this was the way. The early bird gets the worm!

You drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Jeff.

—————————————————

Your alarm beeped at you. Ugh. Another early start. Then you remembered it was the con! You hurriedly wrote your Battletag and phone number, along with every social media you owned, preparing to give them to Jeff upon your meeting.

You grabbed some toast, orange juice, and your foldable bicycle, then set off for the con, your trusty google maps setting you up for success. When you arrived, it was amazing. There was massive posters for every blizzard game, even Destiny 2! The one you really cared about was Overwatch thought. The only reason you came here was to see Jeff anyway.

You lined up at the door, luckily you were the first one there, but it wasn't long before there was a massive queue behind you. Looks like you got here just in time. You saw Jeff through the glass doors and glued your face to the window. This was the first time you saw him in real life. God you loved this man. As he learnt forward his glasses fell off and you saw him without them. He looked so much better without them! You were fangirling now, and only just stopped yourself from breaking down the doors and hugging Jeff.

—————————————————

It was finally 8:00, and you strolled straight in and gave your ticket to the attendant, who gave you a pass and waved you through the little gate inside. The con was bursting at the seams with vendors, but you were on Jeff patrol. Eager to be the first one to meet him, you walked as fast as you could, without it being counted as running, to where you thought he might be. Bingo! You spotted him from so far away, that you felt proud. You pretended to browse the stalls near him, and bought a few things before going to him. You had bought a poster and an Overwatch flag that you had pinned round your shoulders with a badge you also had just purchased.

Your arms filled with plushies, you held your breath to go and meet him. You turned around for a second, got some peppermint breath spray out your pocket, and sprayed it into your mouth a couple times. You wanted it to smell like you had just brushed your teeth. You walked up to him. "Can you sign my poster please Jeff?" you asked excitedly as he smiled and replied "Of course." He was so cute when he smiled. It was so rare in the developer updates, apart from that one time when he roasted all the Roadhog mains.

You talked for him for as long as possible, and during your conversation you noticed he wasn't wearing his ring. "I don't want to pry, but what's with the absence of a ring?" you asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention. "Um, I recently got divorced so..." he trailed off.  
"Jeff I am so sorry! Why would your wife do that?" You gave him a big hug over the table as you fumed at the thought of his extremely lucky wife doing that to this poor, sweet, innocent man.  
"It's not your fault. It's mine for being away from our kids too much-" before he could finish his sentence, you gave him another hug, cutting him off and saying that you were holding up the line and had to go. But,before you left you gave him the piece of paper with basically every contact detail you owned on it. You shouted "Text me!" at him as you left, and a few minutes later your phone binged. You had a text that said 'My name is Jeff' and you chuckled inwardly as you labled the contact as God.

You saw all the beautiful rigs that were white and lit up blue, with the dual GTX 1080 Ti's in, and the amazing RGB Motherboard and RAM! You saw that they all had Overwatch up and running, and, since they were plasma screen monitors thought that it would be irresponsible of you to just wander around. You didn't want any of them to get screen burn! You logged into Overwatch with your Blizzard account and got playing. You were playing your main, Mercy, when you heard the chair next to you creak a little. Your ears perked up but you were too focused on the game to do anything else.

"Nice Mercy playing." came a voice from beside you. You recognised that voice! You looked round and Jeff was there! You choked on your own spit and almost got killed by an extremely skilled widow (You were in the top 500 after all) and hurriedly clicked escape and left the game. "Jeff! You startled me a bit." You said, breathless after almost dying because of Jeff. He apologised, and you said it didn't matter.

You then gathered up all your courage, and asked him "W-would you like to go to that Subway down the street if you have any spare time in the next few days? I'm here until next week, so-"   
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"No! I- Um- it's platonic!" you blushed furiously as you stuttered out your answer. He raised an eyebrow but then said "Sure." and asked for a time. "How about 1PM tomorrow?" you asked specifically.

You knew the Subway was about a 5 minute bike ride from the hotel you were staying at, and obviously knew the way there because google maps, so you thought this was a good plan.   
"Yeah that sounds good." he replied.   
"I just want to get to know you more than a face on a screen, you know? I wanna know you more personally, because I don't think many other fans have that privilege, and I'm obviously your number 1 fan, so I gotta act that way right?" you said nervously, waiting for confirmation from the God himself, Jeff Kaplan. He agreed with you and you went back to playing Mercy with your 4 tanks and 2 support team on Quick Play. That was unheard of, but you guessed you got lucky this game. He kept watching you, telling you when you did good and what you could do to improve. You heard someone call his name, then he said "Sorry I have to go!" so you said bye to him and watched him walk away, probably to go talk to Michael or one of the other devs.

That game was a victory, and you thought your talk with Jeff, and the first few hours of your day was as well.

—————————————————

You wandered around the other stalls (there must have been hundreds) and you made sure to check out the events, and found out that there was an Overwatch talk panel in a few hours, so you put a reminder in your phone to make sure you would visit it.

You bought all sorts of merch, and spent way too much money. By the end of your shopping spree, you had at least three t-shirts, a bag full of plushies, 7 Pop!Vinyls, 5 mugs (one with each healer on), at least 2 dozen prints, and you must have spent at least $300 dollars. Great. But you were happy! You donned the t-shirt that said 'Cheers love, the Cavalry's here!', obviously over your current t-shirt, and before you knew it it was time to go and see the Overwatch talk panel. All of the voice actors were there, and obviously Jeff was as well. You waved at him and he smiled and waved back. You felt so... noticed. Jeff was basically your Senpai, and you loved him, so this brought a blush to your cheeks. He obviously noticed this as he smirked at you, you covering your face to try and hide the blush in response. He laughed and went back to listening to the announcer talk.

He then got up and walked to the podium, then started talking about the new hero, who was called Athena. There was a surprisingly sad origin story, which brought a tear to your eye as well as the others around you. He started roasting people, like normal, starting with the dev team then moving onto the voice actors, bringing up a chorus of laughs after every joke he made. When it was time to go home, you were sad of course but made sure you said bye to Jeff before you went back to you hotel, promising that you'd meet him tomorrow at the Subway at the agreed time.

—————————————————

You got up. You got dressed. You ate nothing, and made sure to brush your teeth that special way that would make sure your breath wouldn't smell. You had only just woken up and it was noon already, so you had to hurry. By the time it was 12:45, you were already leaving. You sprayed your peppermint breath spray in your mouth to make your breath smell nice, and away you went. Better you wait for him than the other way round, you thought. You made sure you had your money on the way there, and you prepared to be able to flirt, as you guessedvhe was a slight bit interested? I mean, he flirted with you at the con, and he was single so you thought it *might* work???

You snapped back to reality as you felt Jeff tap you on your shoulder. You jumped and turned round and greeted him with another hug. Your head came up to just past his shoulder, allowing you to be able to bury your face in his neck. You inhaled, and he smelled really good. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a shiny red Lamborghini Huracán. "Is that yours?" you asked, pointing at the car. "Oh yeah." said Jeff with a confident smirk on his face as you pulled back and smiled. You then walked straight into the subway, Jeff hurriedly followed, and you got out your $7.19 in preparation to pay for your Subway. The server asked you what you want, and you answered with your well rehearsed "Footlong Italian herbs and cheese, Chicked Tikka please." The server complied then took Jeff's order.

After you had got cheese on your sub and had it toasted, it was time to get the vegetables on it. "Can I have some onions, cucumber, and a lot of black olives please? Like pile on the black olives. The server piled a handful of black olives on your subway, as your face lit up. You loved black olives. You then got the spicy mayo sauce, and payed for your sandwich. Jeff then began to get his money out and you stopped him. "I'll pay." you said in explanation to him, and gave the cashier a $20 bill. They thanked you for your purchase, and you picked up your soft drink cups. You got apple tango, and asked what Jeff wanted in his, told him the options and he opted for the peach iced tea.

You stood there for ages waiting for the fizz to go down on yours, then you got 2 lids and straws for the drinks, snapping the kids into place and ripping the tops off the straws and placing them in the drinks. You say diagonally across the table from Jeff, as you didn't want to be in his way, and the tables didn't have enough space on them anyway.

You obviously started talking as you were eating, Jeff asking you how you could eat an entire footlong (He had noticed you were very slim) and you replied "I don't have a clue, but it happens and it's great." To which you received a chuckle. You decided to ask him the most pressing question about Overwatch that you had.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of all the porn made of Overwatch?" you asked as casually as possible, Jeff almost choking on his food. When he finished what he was chewing, he cleared his throat and answered "It's fine as long as it stays away from the kids."   
"You were prepared for that weren't you?" you asked.   
"Yes." came the answer, making you giggle.

"I've got a question." said Jeff matter-of-factly.   
"And that is?" you asked.   
"Is this date really platonic?"  
"Uh, yeah of course it is! It's not like I like you or anything Baka!" you hurriedly replied, blushing like crazy.   
"Just like I thought." said Jeff with a smirk as he leant over the table and planted a kiss on your lips. He suddenly pulled back.   
"Sorry I-"   
"It's fine. You're right. The date isn't platonic. When I noticed that you were single I nearly had a heart attack. I love you Jeff!" you shouted as you grabbed his head and kissed him again, opening your mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. It was lucky the Subway was empty, as the server had gone to take the trash out.

After you broke apart, you finished eating your food, then dumped your trash in the bin. You both went outside and Jeff unlocked the Lamborghini, and you got into the passenger seat of the impressive car, then he started the engine and drove off.

After a while, you tipped your head over and rested it on his shoulder. "Where are we going?" you asked dreamily "My house." replied Jeff, making you blush.

When you got there you both got out of the car, and as soon as you both stepped inside and Jeff locked the door, he pinned you up against the wall, kissing you. You moaned into the kiss and reciprocated, your tongues sliding around each other as you got as close to Jeff as physically possible.

You tapped him and he pulled away. "What's up?" he asked. "I wanna know right now, before we go any further," you panted, out of breath "If we're dating now." Jeff smiled and took your face in his hands. "Of course we are." He said softly before kissing you again, breaking apart once again to carry you bridal style up the stairs.

You giggled on the way up, amazed at how strong he was. He must have mad aiming skills. 'I wonder what his main is?' you thought as he walked into his room and placed you onto the bed. "Jeff what's your main?" you asked curiously.   
"Hanzo." he said nonchalantly. You couldn't help it. You burst out laughing and he turned to look at you then started laughing too. "I'm just joking it's Mercy."   
"Oh cool me too." you replied happily. Jeff removed his belt and asked you to put your hands above your head. You complied and he tied them together. 

You looked down at his pants and you could see his  
erection. He was obviously as excited about this as your were, and you carefully positioned your foot so you could touch his dick with it. You stroked it, resulting in a moan from Jeff, making you giggle. "That's not fair." he said, as he pulled down his trousers and then his underwear. You could then clearly see his beautiful erection, and you got even more turned on.

He moved over to on top of you, and placed his duck at your entrance. "You ready?" he asked. You nodded in reply, and put your head to one side as he entered you, moaning when he hit your g-spot. "Oh Jeff!." you moaned, unable to contain your sounds. He looked down at your and smirked, moving faster now. He started grunting with the effort that he was putting in to pleasuring you, and you just rewarded him with more moans as he hit your g-spot many more times.

You felt like you were going to cum. "Jeff I-"  
"Not yet baby, I'm nowhere near. You can cum after I have." said Jeff with a mischievous grin that made you even more turned on. You tried your best to hold back your orgasm but he kept hitting your g-spot, making it almost impossible for you to hold back. But you did anyway. For Jeff.

You could tell he was getting close by the sounds he was making. He was moaning and fucking you faster now. "Almost there baby, just hold on a little longer!" Jeff said encouragingly. You felt your orgasm dying down now anyway, so you guessed you wouldn't be cumming tonight. You kept squirming as he kept fucking you.

"Ahh babe, I-I'm gonna cum!" Jeff cried as he released inside you, his cum hitting your walls making you moan as you finally came. He collapsed on top of you, rolled off to the side and relaxed into the bed. You lay your head on his chest, wrapped your arms around him and fell asleep.

—————————————————

When morning came, Jeff had to go and attend BlizzCon, as his fans would obviously miss him is he wasn't there. You naturally came with him, and he got you lots of merchandise (for free of course) and after everyone left the convention, you sat down with him and ten other devs so that you could have a 6v6 game. Jeff added your BattleTag and you gladly accepted it, happy that you had an Overwatch boyfriend to protect you in fights. This meant you didn't have to play mercy anymore, and that you could play Lúcio instead. Needless to say your team won, and when you slept next to Jeff that night, you went to sleep thinking 'Best con ever!'


End file.
